As it is known in the prior art, for each type of piece to be obtained by thermoplastic blow molding process, as well as for each size change in a same type of piece, it is necessary to provide a specific mold exclusively designed for obtaining the predetermined type or model of piece having a predetermined size.
Such requirement essentially increases the manufacturing costs for the molded pieces, since the manufacturer has to own several molds and blowers.